Blood-C: Plus
by gorutovssageta
Summary: Saya has traveled far to find the girl who looks almost identical to her. When she finally finds her, she finds a timid girl in a fake world. Can Saya show this new Saya the truth before its too late? Or does Fumito already have his claws dug so deep into Saya that there's no convincing her? All will be answered in my newest fanfiction...


_I own nothing but the story itself. _

"Saya... it is time to awaken..."

"Saya..."

"Saya!"

Saya Kisaragi's eye's shot open as she heard the sound of her father's voice beckoning her to awaken from her slumber.

"Father..." Saya murmured sleepily as she took a step out her bed, falling face first to the floor. "Ouuuuch!"

"Saya, are you alright?" Saya's father, the priest Tadayoshi questioned from behind Saya's door as Saya stood to her feet in the matter of second's, opening the door to greet her father.

"I'm fine Father, I just fell..." Saya admitted sheepishly as she gave her father a sunny smile. "But I'm OK! I'm a tough girl."

"Indeed you are, but do try to be more careful," Tadayoshi stated with concern as he patted Saya on the head affectionately. Saya's smile increased drastically as he did this, Tadayoshi turning away as he finished.

"Try not to be late for school again Saya," Tadayoshi reminded Saya sternly as he traveled to another room, leaving Saya to prepare for school.

"I won't Father!" Saya reassured him as she took her neatly folded school clothing off her small wooden dresser, bringing the clothing inside the bathroom. She stripped off her nighttime clothing, tossing it inside a wooden basket as she ran hot water inside the tub for a bath. Saya took a glimpse out the window, the sun gazing back at her, causing a small smile to form on Saya's face.

"_Today will be a good day, a day where I'll get to go to school..._" Saya sang as she took one step inside the exquisitely hot water. She sighed with satisfaction as she dipped her entire body inside the water, Saya beginning to hum softly as she used a small sponge to clean her body. As she used the small sponge to wipe her slender leg's, she continued her song.

Saya finished her bath, draining the water as she stepped out the tub, drying herself off with a drying cloth. She sat the cloth in the basket when she finished, now putting on her reddish black school uniform. Saya looked in the mirror, nodding with approval as she took off out the front door of her home.

"Have a good day Saya," Tadayoshi told her as she passed him, Saya waving back enthusiastically as she ran down the road.

As Saya ran down the road, she took a left, going to her favorite cafe, the Guimauve for breakfast.

"Saya-chan, good morning," the owner, Fumito Nanahara greeted cheerfully as Saya took a seat. "What would you like for breakfast? Would you like some guimauve?"

"Yes, I'd love some!" Saya answered enthusiastically as Fumito smiled brightly, handing Saya a plate that contained two guimauve. Saya popped one of the guimauve in her mouth, chewing it intensely as she tried to figure out the texture of the food.

"What's wrong?" Fumito asked her as he poured her a hot cup of coffee, passing it to her as Saya took the cup appreciatively.

"I just can never figure out what the texture of guimauve is," Saya admitted as she took a long swig of the hot coffee. "Oh... your coffee alway's make's me feel so good Fumito-san. I don't feel normal without it."

"I'm glad I can have such an impact on your day Saya-chan," Fumito beamed as he handed Saya an omelet on a plate. "And you really don't know the texture?"

"No..." Saya began to say as she checked the small wristwatch on her list. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!"

"Don't forget your lunch," Fumito told Saya as he handed her a bento lunch. "Have a good day at school."

"I'll see you later Fumito-san!" Saya shouted as she ran out the front door. Fumito smiled as he took the coffee cup off the counter, placing it inside the sink behind him.

As Saya ran full speed toward her school, she saw a stray dog wandering around near a bush. Saya tried to force herself to move forward, but her curiosity got the better of her. She stopped, kneeling down as she looked at the dog curiously. The dog simply ran off as Saya got closer, Saya realizing she was going to be late for class.

As Saya opened the door of her classroom, her teacher, Kanako Tsutsutori was in the midst of taking attendance.

"Sorry, I know I'm late!" Saya apologized as she closed the door of the classroom behind her.

"No... you weren't late..." Kanako stated as she glanced at Saya's seat, where a woman who looked almost identical to Saya sat.

"W-Who are you?" Saya stammered as the girl at Saya's desk stood up from her seat. She walked across the room, standing face to face with Saya.

"My name is Saya... Otonashi," the girl stated as Saya's body could not stop trembling from just the sight of this woman who looked so similar to herself.

"Who are you, why are you here?" Kanako asked sharply as Saya (+) turned to the teacher, eyeing her menacingly.

"Why don't you people tell her the truth?" Saya (+) demanded as she looked around the classroom at all the stunned face's. "Tell her that you're all just acting, that none of this is real."

"H-How did you get here?" Kanako stammered nervously as she backed away from Saya (+). "No one should be able to just enter this town..."

""I-I don't understand, what's going on?" Saya exclaimed as she fell to her knee's. "Who are you? And why do you feel like an Elder Bairn? "

"A what?" Saya (+) asked as she looked back at Kanako menacingly, who backed into the chalk board. As she did, the classroom window shattered to piece's, each of the student's screaming in terror as a grotesque creäture leapt into the classroom through the shattered window.

"Not now..." Saya (+) hissed as she glared at the creäture, who gave her a hideous' smile. Worm's crawled through the creature's teeth as it smiled, the stench of a hundred bag's of garbage filling the room.

"It stink's!" Kanako exclaimed as she covered her nose.

"Get out of here, now," Saya (+) demanded the student's as she turned to the creäture, who hissed as it sensed Saya (+)'s presence. It watched as a male student tried to escape, picking the student up by his left foot with its hand, dangling the student in the air. The student screamed in fear as the creäture smacked him head first into the chalk board, the chalk board covered in blood. It continued to brutally do this until the student's head was cracked wide open, the creäture leaving a blood trail on the floor as it open its mouth, tossing the student's dead body in its mouth. The creäture then turned back to Saya (+), Saya standing next to Saya (+) in distress.

"_How am I supposed to kill it without the sacred blade_?" Saya wondered to herself as she looked up at the creature towering over her. She took a deep breath as she darted past the creäture at full speed, leaping out the window. The creäture tried to grab her as she did, Saya (+) managing to grab the creature's arm.

"W-Where are you going?" Saya (+) exclaimed as she watched Saya disappear across town. "Coward!"

Saya (+) pushed back the creäture slightly, the creature groaning as it was almost knocked off its feet. Saya (+) did a side flip as the creäture took a swing at her with its left hand, Saya (+) landing on top of the teacher's desk. Saya (+) picked up the teacher's chair, tossing it at the creäture's head, which bounced off ineffectively. The creature chuckled as some more student's took this opportunity to not hide as they were in a corner, trying to make a run for the door to the classroom. The creature spotted this, smacking one student to a bloody pulp against a wall with its right hand. Saya (+) tried to kick the creature directly in the chest with a quick screw kick, which was clearly ineffective. The creature flicked Saya (+) into the door of the classroom with its index finger, causing Saya (+) to knock the door off it's hinge's with the impact. Saya (+) tumbled into the hallway, many student's running as they thought the monster had made its way outside the classroom. As they did, the creature broke through the wall, smashing at least a dozen student's with just it's right hand. The hallway was covered in blood, piece's of flesh, bone, and other miscellaneous body part's scattered within the mix as well. All of this death made Saya (+) cringe, causing the chiropteran queen to finally lose her cool. She ran full speed at the creature, kicking it across the face, which caused the creature to go tumbling down the hallway, The creature looked up menacingly as it recovered, Saya (+) mirroring the creature's expression. As the creature tried to ram into Saya (+) head first, it was intercepted by an unknown man, who appeared from nowhere, using a giant case to knock the creature through a wall into another classroom.

"About time Haji," Saya (+)stated as she held out her left hand, the man referred to as Haji opening the case to show a katana. the hilt having a blood-red crystal encased in it. As Saya's (+) right hand grasped the blade, Saya's (+) eye's turned a crimson blood red. She took slow, deliberate step's toward the creature as she walked through the classroom door, the creature still smarting from its previous attack from Haji. The creature looked up as Saya (+) approached it, trying to do a preemptive strike. Saya (+) cut the creature's arm off clean, a bucket of blood splashing across Saya's (+) face as the creature's arm fell to her feet. Saya (+) looked up at the creature as it bellowed in pain, an emotionless expression on her face. Saya (+) then cut the creature's head off it's shoulder's, a shower of blood spraying across the room as the giant creature fell. Saya (+) found herself standing in a pool of blood as blood leaked from the creature's headless body, Saya (+) standing in the middle of the room with no emotion on her face. She handed Haji back her sword, who cleaned it before he placed it back inside his case.

"Let's go, I found her," Saya (+) told Haji, who nodded as both him and Saya (+) leapt from the window, running full speed toward the last location Saya was seen headed.

_Meanwhile_

Saya stood outside the shrine, impatiently waiting for her father to purify the sacred blade, which was taking him unusually longer for some odd reason.

"Saya, what's going on?" a voice asked as Saya turned around to see Fumito, who carried a two pack of guimauve in his hand with a portable container of what looked like coffee.

"Fumito-san, thank goodness you're safe!" Saya exclaimed as Fumito embraced Saya, which surprised her, but she gladly took the hug.

"I heard something bad was happening at the school, I wanted to be sure you were safe," Fumito stated as he motioned for Saya to enter the shrine. "Come on, let's get you a cup of coffee..."

As Fumito held up the coffee container, it was cut in two by someone, Fumito's expression slightly changing as he looked to Saya's side, to see Saya (+).

"And who might you be?" Fumito asked pleasantly as Saya (+) glared at him angrily, Haji by her side.

"He's trying to drug her," Haji warned Saya (+) , who pointed her katana at Fumito's throat instantly. "I've saw her true power, it's the only explanation."

"W-What are you doing?" Saya questioned as she looked at Saya (+) angrily.

"She must be an Elder Bairn," Fumito lied as he looked at Saya pleadingly. "Please, save me Saya!"

"He's lying to you, just as he has been for as long as you probably remember," Saya (+) told Saya, who twitched as a memory came back to her.

"Saya, do not fall for the Elder Bairn's trick's!" Tadayoshi exclaimed as he stepped outside, holding the sacred blade in his left hand. "Take the sacred blade Saya, kill these Elder Bairn."

"Yes, I will do as you say Father," Saya stated as she took the sacred sword from her father's hand. As she unsheathed the sword, the sword gleamed brightly in the afternoon sun. Saya (+) held her sword in her right hand, down at her side at the moment as both Saya did a formal stare down.

"You don't know the truth..." Saya (+) tried to explain, but Saya shook her head no.

"I don't care, I will not let you hurt Fumito-san or Father!" Saya shouted as she ran toward Saya (+), holding her sword above her head. Saya brought down the sword on what she thought was an unsuspecting Saya, who countered Saya's sword with her own sword. Both woman stared at each other, as the battle of the century was finally set... to begin.

_A match to shatter a dimension! Saya's (+) reason for arriving next chapter! Along with an epic battle between C and Plus! All this next chapter! _

_gorutovssageta_


End file.
